victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Doe McCarthy
Hi, I'm Dorothy "Doe" McCarthy. You can just call me Doe. Everyone else does. So um, hi! I'm really excited to be here at Hollywood Arts! I've heard amazing things....a few less amazing things but the amazing things are what matter right? Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Trademark: I'm very casual. I like dressing casual with just a t shirt and a ponytail. Family Casey McCarthy I don't know much about my mother. She had me when she was 19 and died of a drug overdose when I was 3 months old. Donald Palmomo He's my dad. I still don't know him much. I don't want to either. After my mom died, he was given custody of me. But when I was 6 I was taken away from him after the authorities found some pretty interesting things in his car. Now I live with my grandmother. He doesn't want me and I don't want him. I did but now I know how things are. Gwendolyn McCarthy My Gran is the best. I would never be where I am now without her. She's the one who takes care of me and raises me. I love you Gran! History Well um. I guess you can call me your average drug baby? My mom was pregnant with me when she was 19 and had me at that age. She was sober, most of the time when she was pregnant. But after she had me she started drinking again and took drugs more and more. Then she died of a drug overdose when I was 3 months old. My dad was given full custody of me. But he was in college at the time and he worked so I would live with my grandmother, my mom's mom, during the week and spend the weekend with my dad. When my dad graduated, we moved to an apartment and I lived with him. At first, I didn't want to leave Gran. I didn't want to live with daddy. But over time, we began to grow closer and closer and soon, we were inseparable! I loved him a lot. But one day, the authorities came for their weekly inspection and, they found drugs and alcohol in his car. I knew dad did it, but never in front of me. Never did he want to harm me. So I went to live with Gran again. I was 6. I was allowed to see dad once a month. That's when everything changed. The first two times were great. The third time he didn't show up, then the next he had to leave early. Then the next he had an "emergency". It was the same thing almost every time and usually, it always involved his new girlfriend, Natalie. We grew apart. After a year he stopped calling. He didn't talk to me for a long time. I cried a lot. I cried almost every time he couldn't come. I missed daddy. Soon I began to get over him. I always thought bad thoughts about him. But my Gran took me to church often and that helped me get through it. A few years later, when I was 9, he began to call again. I never answered. Then he sent me a letter. He and Natalie were getting married and he wanted me to come to the wedding, maybe I could be apart of their family again. I didn't go. There's no way I would. Now I have no idea where dad is. I heard he moved to Florida, but I don't know. I've lived in California my whole life. He calls me every now and then and one time I actually did pick up but it was too awkward. Everything had changed, I was stronger and I no longer cared for my dad. So it only included a hi, how are you, awkward silence, a few more words, and ended after a minute. Personality Well I am nice?? At least that's what my friends say! I can be a bit shy but once you get to know me, trust me I'm great! I am very sensitive. But I like to give second chances so don't worry. :) Singing is my passion. I want to be a violinist or guitarist when I get older but singing is fun too. I also have a sleeping disorder (thanks mom) so if I ever look really tired, you know why. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's really nice! Beck Oliver Beck is a cool guy. He said I look like a strawberry shortcake! :) Cat Valentine I love Cat! :D Jade West Jade is nice. I mean some people say she's mean but hey, I like everybody! Robbie Shapiro Robbie, um....... Tori Vega Tori is ok. She just seems a bit.....spoiled? Trina Vega Maybe I don't like everybody..... Other People I haven't met many people. :) Trivia *I can play almost all string instruments. I learned to play violin first but then I learned guitar and I taught myself cello! *I have an obsession with Hello Kitty :) *I wish I were Annabeth Chase sometimes :P *I have a sleeping disorder *I won a spelling bee in fifth grade *I broke six bones in my whole life Gallery Doe_in_a_hat.jpg Doe_drinking.jpg Doe-pic.jpg Dove C.JPG Doe_In_Snow.jpg Doe-image.jpg Dove Cameron.jpg Doe3.gif Dove2.jpg Dove.jpg Doe.jpg dovecameron.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Junior Category:Doe McCarthy Category:Females Category:1996 Births